Devices for shredding paper documents, plastic, and metal products as well as pre and post consumer goods are known in the art. These devices include blades, knives, or other cutting elements which cut the product into strips or fine particles, for recycling or disposal. Paper shredders are often utilized to destroy proprietary, confidential, or otherwise sensitive documents such as bank statements, tax information, user identification numbers, secret corporate information, etc. Such paper shredding devices can be integrated into a vehicle such as a truck. The mobile shredder is then driven to a customer's place of business to effect the shredding process on site.
In some shredding applications it is desirable to produce a finely shredded output which has a consistent shred size. To accomplish this in the plastics industry, some shredders use a dual shredding system which includes both coarse and fine shredders. Screens can also be used in combination with a shredder to improve shred size consistency.